


El pecado y el vacío

by Mitsuryouku



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Acuario, Caballeros Dorados, Caballeros del Zodiaco - Freeform, Camus - Freeform, Escorpio, F/M, Hetero, Infidelidad, Lemon, Netorare, Ofiuco, Saint Seiya - Freeform, Shaina, engaño, lemon explicito, milo - Freeform, no yaoi, ntr
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-15 06:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12316014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsuryouku/pseuds/Mitsuryouku
Summary: Despechada por la traición de su amado, una humillada Shaina se embarca en la más terrible de las venganzas. Sin embargo, su dolor no le permitió ver que había elegido al peor cómplice de todos. / Milo x Shaina x Camus / No yaoi - AU- Lemon - NTR.





	1. Capítulo 1

“El pecado y el vacío”

-Capítulo 1-

  
  


  
  


Disclaimer:Los personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. No busco una ganancia comercial al usarlos, si no satisfacer un fin meramente ocioso.

  
  


  
  


  
  


—Wow, Shai…

Sus delicadas manos se enredaron sobre el respaldo de metal de la cama que supieron comprar algunos meses atrás cuando, ofuscados por la poca simpatía de sus allegados, decidieron mudarse juntos. Aquellas palmas habían nacido dotadas de virtud y con esa misma moralidad invisible se encargaron de cerrar el trato, portando un temple apático pero a la vez ansioso.

_Click._

_Click._

Las muñecas del joven se vieron apresadas entre sí, una sobre la otra, expectantes. Sus dedos supieron moverse levemente para no perder la vida puesto que, seguramente sin querer, el estrujamiento había ido un paso más allá de la comodidad.

Pero no pararía.

—Mmmh… — balbuceó entre dientes, mordiéndose con excitación el labio inferior. —¿Estás juguetona hoy, gatita…?

Era la primera vez que Milo veía una expresión semejante en los ojos de su novia: el hecho de no poder interpretarla le pareció en extremo sugerente, y se propuso a sí mismo derribar aquel muro a fuerza de sexo… Después de todo era su especialidad, en eso nadie podía ganarle.

Shaina trepó por el costado de la cama, manteniéndose a algo de distancia de él, observando el resultado del odio. A pesar de conocer su historial había decidido darle un voto de confianza, pensaba que ahora sería diferente, que a ella no la engañaría como hizo con el resto. Supuso, erróneamente, que el hecho de que ambos conviviesen significaba que lo tendría para siempre, que se dedicaría en exclusiva a su cuerpo puesto que jamás le había negado nada…

…Desde el primer momento le había dejado en claro que no toleraría una traición, por lo que en ese instante y a lo largo de toda aquella turbia noche, ella misma se encargaría de que pague por su error.

—Shai, mi amor, ¿por qué no dices nada?

Recostado sobre la cama y con los brazos por sobre su cabeza, las manos de Milo continuaban moviéndose de a ratitos, esposadas al respaldo de la cama. Aquella masculina camisa blanca dejaba entrever, con esa turbia sensualidad que lo caracterizaba, algunos centímetros de su trabajado pecho y abdomen; y un poco más abajo el cierre de su cremallera se alzaba peligrosamente bajo, casi como si disfrutase de acariciar la entrepierna del joven con cada respiro.

Estar restringido de esa manera era algo sumamente erótico para él, quien no solía encontrarse en el lado sumiso de la acción, más aún no podía evitar sentir que algo raro estaba sucediendo dentro de la habitación. Apenas llegó de trabajar su novia lo arrinconó contra la pared y lo arrastro hacia la pieza, empujándolo a la cama y privándolo de su libertad. Ni una sola palabra brotó de entre sus felinos labios y la comisura de aquella boca ostentaba una ligera curvatura hacia abajo… Seguramente Shaina se sentiría algo fuera de lugar con el cambio de roles y eso le provocaba algo de inseguridad.

La joven profirió un sonoro suspiro y ladeó la cabeza: la noticia había sido muy reciente, una parte de su corazón deseaba creer en él, intentando buscar alguna estúpida solución o parche para poder continuar con su vida como si no hubiese pasado nada. Milo, Milo… Milo otra vez en su cabeza. Otra vez en su cuerpo. Milo, en quién le había tomado meses confiar. Ese hombre apuesto que supo conquistarla, a pesar de lo difícil que se había mostrado ante él… Aquel al que le entregó todo supo profanar su amor junto a aquella secretaria de fríos cabellos color hielo.

Ese cuerpo que la esperaba expectante, como si nada hubiese sucedido, días atrás se había arrastrado dentro de las húmedas profundidades de otra mujer.

¿Por qué…? Shaina no podía evitar preguntarse mil veces la razón, pero muy en el fondo sabía que era cuestión de tiempo: Milo era débil ante la carne y el placer, y el hecho de mentir jamás parecía haber sido un inconveniente para él.

—Shai… ¿Qué está pasando? Quiero sentirte, ven conmigo.

—¿Sabes qué día es hoy? — finalmente habló ella, mirándolo con crudeza.

Milo tragó saliva con fuerza, puesto que no tenía la menor idea de lo que su novia estaba diciéndole.

—Perdón mi amor, sabes que no soy muy bueno con las fechas… ¿Por qué no me cuentas?

Sin embargo, el reproche que esperaba no apareció: contra todo pronóstico Shaina lo sorprendió con una sutil sonrisa, sus pupilas más afiladas que de costumbre. Se acomodó delicadamente un mechón de pelo por detrás de la oreja, fingiendo tranquilidad.

—Hoy es nuestro aniversario, Milo… Cumplimos cuatro meses juntos.

—O-oh sí, ¿cómo pude olvidarlo…? Lo siento mucho Shai, no quiero excusarme pero sabes que estos últimos días la oficina ha estado algo revolucionada…

—Claro que lo sé mi amor. — acotó ella. — Sé que has estado _extremadamente_ ocupado, y por eso he preparado algo especial para que celebremos.

Los hombros de Milo, que hasta ese momento se habían comenzado a contracturar por los nervios, se relajaron de golpe; su cabeza agachándose hacia adelante al mismo tiempo en el que tomó una bocanada de aire fresco.

—Uff eres la mejor… Me encanta verte así pero, ¿por qué no me quitas estas esposas, así podemos divertirnos mejor?

—Me temo que no puedo, cariño… Es que si te suelto la sorpresa no tendrá gracia.

—Vamos Shai, ya sabes que soy muy ansioso, no me gusta esperar. — insistió Milo. — Quiero hacértelo ya mismo.

—Tranquilo mi bichito…

Acompañando sus últimas palabras Shaina se puso de pie, su corazón latiendo con fuerza. Sentía nervios, pero el resquemor de la humillación era aún peor y aquello sólo le provocaba querer llevar todo a cabo lo más pronto posible. Parada frente a él procedió a quitarse la remera, dejando ver un precioso sostén de encaje negro, el cual había comprado especialmente para esa noche. Sus pechos turgentes exhibían con claridad las ventajas de usar el talle perfecto, puesto que su belleza natural era reafirmada por el corte y empuje de la prenda, mostrándole al escorpión un escote de infarto. De la misma manera, al quitarse los jeans, Milo descubrió con excitación cada detalle de las panties de satén, las cuales se unían entre sí por un fino hilo que se enterraba en sus carnosas caderas.

—Dime, Milo…— comenzó a hablar ella, deslizando sus ojos hacia el reloj que colgaba de la pared: ya faltaba poco, pero no quería dejar pasar la expresión que pondría a continuación…. — ¿Qué tal la pasaste con Hilda la otra noche?

El escorpión empalideció en segundos, pero tenía que mantenerse tan inocente como siempre.

—¿De qué estás hablando…?

—De lo que hiciste con Hilda, ya sabes… Tu secretaria, en la oficina…

Despojada de sus ropas volvió a colocarse sobre la cama, ascendiendo con lentitud por sobre el cuerpo del hombre que la había engañado. Se movió con cautela para no tocarlo, para no encenderlo aún más; pero a la vez guardando una íntima distancia, por el miedo a descolocarse y arruinar  todo.

—S-shai, ¿qué dices…? — balbuceó él, respirando con miedo el dulce perfume que brotaba de ella. — Hilda y yo no… Tú sabes que eres la única para mí.

—No me tomes por estúpida…

No. Tenía que controlarse, no podía perder el control.

—Quiero decir, mi amor…— continuó, acercándose hacia el oído de Milo para susurrar directamente en él. — ¿Qué tal la pasaron juntos…? ¿Disfrutaste cogértela?

—S-shaina, ¿p-pero qué diablos…? Suéltame, por favor, podemos hablarlo…

En ese instante el timbre del departamento sonó con fuerza dos veces, interrumpiendo las plegarias del joven. Shaina lo abandonó con prisa, encerrándolo, y prácticamente se abalanzó sobre la entrada dejando a un asustado escorpión a la deriva, aterrorizado con sus pensamientos: tenía un muy mal presentimiento al respecto.

—Gracias por venir…

Desde aquel lugar miserable en el que estaba aprisionado pudo sentir la voz de su mujer recibiendo a alguien: sonaba expectante y un timbre erótico se había despertado en ella, provocando que a Milo se le revuelva el estómago de celos... ¿Por qué Shaina salió tan contenta, sin siquiera volver a vestirse? No podía ser, ¿acaso lo había planeado todo de antemano?

—Bichito, como te decía antes… — volvió a hablar ella desde la entrada. —Con motivo de nuestro aniversario quería prepararte algo especial, pero verás, sola no podía hacerlo… Para mi suerte, alguien que conoces bien se mostró muy dispuesto a ayudarme.

Frente a los alarmados ojos azules del escorpión, la puerta de la habitación comenzó a abrirse de a poco, lenta y tortuosamente… Y cuando lo tuvo frente a él se sacudió violentamente, su cuerpo sintiendo una traición sin precedentes.

 


	2. Capítulo 2

“El pecado y el vacío”

-Capítulo 2-

  
  


  
  


Disclaimer:Los personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. No busco una ganancia comercial al usarlos, si no satisfacer un fin meramente ocioso.

  
  


  
  


  
  


—Hola Milo.

Shaina había tenido _toda_ la razón cuando había dicho que no era posible soltarlo, puesto que aquello se hubiese convertido al instante en un baño de sangre. Verlo allí de pie era incluso más doloroso que lo que su novia insinuaba que sucedería… De todos los hombres, justo él: maldita Shaina, qué bien lo conocía.

Milo subestimó por completo su inteligencia.

—¿Te gusta la sorpresa? — preguntó ella, acurrucándose un poco junto a Camus. — Me pareció el más indicado, considerando tu pequeño desliz…

—¿¡Estás loca!? — Milo exclamó desencajado, tironeando de las esposas en un vano intento de liberarse. — Camus, ¿¡cómo pudiste!? ¡Eres mi mejor amigo y Shaina es…!

El recién llegado se quitó la chaqueta con parsimonia, apoyándola sobre el borde de la cama y tras un rápido chequeo ante el estado de su amigo procedió a hablar:

—¿Shaina es qué? ¿Tu novia? ¿Por eso decidiste tirarte a Hilda…? Siempre fuiste un idiota malcriado Milo, no tienes códigos en lo absoluto. — se sinceró el joven de ascendencia francesa, con una extraña indiferencia. —Sabías que ella me gustaba, te conté que planeaba declararme… En fin, en lo que a mí concierne, tu mujer es un excelente precio a pagar.

El escorpión no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

—P-pero Camus, ¿qué tiene que ver que Hilda y yo hayamos… — comenzó a hablar, pausando al darse cuenta que acababa de admitir su crimen. — Digo, no hay nada que te impida salir con ella…

—¿Tengo que recordarte que no es la primera vez que lo haces?

—Bueno, bueno… — intervino Shaina, llevando una mano hacia el fino cuello del acuariano. —No gastes energías en él…

—¡Shaina! ¡Ni se te ocurra!

Haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de Milo, la joven procedió a enterrar sus dedos en el nudo de la corbata de Camus, aflojándola de a poco, atrayéndolo hacia ella sensualmente. Sus ojos se cruzaron con complicidad y el francés esbozó una sonrisa, entornando un poco el rostro, sin sentir un solo ápice de culpa.

Al fin comenzaría.

—Si tengo que ser sincero, siempre me pareciste atractiva…

—¡Camus te voy a matar! ¡Espera a que me suelte y verás…!

—Hablas demasiado, hay que hacer algo con eso… — Camus soltó con crudeza. —Perdóname Shaina, quería ir un poco más lento pero este idiota no me deja más opción.

Sin prisa el francés deslizó sus manos hacia las caderas de la joven, trazando con la yema de sus dedos un corto camino hacia la parte baja de sus nalgas, para sostenerlas en su entereza con toda la superficie de sus palmas. Viendo que ella no oponía ningún tipo de resistencia Camus estiró las panties hacia atrás, causando que el elástico ceda contra sus dedos, para luego quitárselas lentamente, deslizándolas hasta abajo.

Rabia fue lo menor que sintió Milo al ver cómo su amigo se acercaba hacia él, aprovechando un súbito instante para meterle en la boca la ropa interior que había tomado segundos antes. Balbuceó iracundo, otra vez retorciéndose con impotencia ante la inevitabilidad de los hechos: Camus se acostaría con su mujer allí mismo y no había nada que pudiese hacer para impedirlo. Sólo sería un espectador del engaño, ese mismo acto que él supo perpetuar en cuantiosas ocasiones, con numerosas amantes… Sin escrúpulos, sin valores, sólo el placer dominando sus sentidos y raciocinio.

Shaina cayó rendida entre aquellos brazos prohibidos, para desgarrarse sin prisa en un suspiro de descaro al sentir cómo Camus comenzaba a aprisionarla con sus labios. Fundida en el preludio de un éxtasis que hasta ahora jamás había experimentado, el tiempo que pasó con Milo de a poco fue convirtiéndose en un mero juego de niños… Y es que a cada segundo el acuariano dejaba evidencias de ser un amante experimentado, muy bien versado en dicho placer: su piel, sumamente receptiva ante la inmoralidad de la situación, se erizaba con creces cada vez que la lengua del francés acariciaba sus labios, cada vez que tironeaba de ellos con aquella cadencia sumamente erótica, sofocante, con esa respiración entrecortada que propiciaba el estigma pecador de la falta de oxígeno. Sus caderas desnudas se arqueaban hacia atrás bajo el fino tacto de sus manos, que delineaban con parsimonia cada centímetro a lo largo de su columna vertebral, hasta llegar otra vez a sus nalgas, momento en el que volvía a subir, muy lentamente, hasta la nuca.

Aferrado a ella con pasión, Camus no dejó de besarla ni un solo segundo. Sus parpados se encontraban cerrados, sus manos aun recorriendo la delicada y torneada espalda de aquella hermosa mujer que se deshacía bajo su tacto entre suspiros callados, abnegados, llenos de una satisfacción que sabía que sólo él podía darle.

Cada vez más perdida bajo sus encantos, el bajo vientre de Shaina se contrajo instintivamente, sus piernas apretándose más entre sí en búsqueda de algo de sosiego. Temblorosa como nunca, su cuerpo en extremo sensible, comenzó a sentir cada vez más la necesidad de continuar, un sonoro gemido ahogándose entre ambos mientras Camus nuevamente introducía su hábil lengua dentro de aquella sobre estimulada boca.

Pero no iba a parar aún… Todavía faltaba y no dejaría de besarla en ningún momento: allí radicaba su magia y se aseguraría de hacerle pasar la mejor noche de su vida. Lo haría con pasión, con rencor, lentamente, para que el escorpión jamás pueda borrar dicha imagen de sus retinas.

Aún de pie frente a Milo, y aunque a Shaina ya se le estuviese dificultando mantener la posición, el acuariano decidió aprovechar el hecho de que la mitad inferior de la joven se encontrase completamente expuesta. La giró con suavidad, asegurándose de que el objeto de su odio pudiera verla por completo; y despacio desvió una de sus manos hacia adelante, bajando casi imperceptiblemente hasta perderse en aquella entrepierna. Camus no necesitó pedirle que separe las piernas: ella misma lo hizo por instinto y al sentir el cálido tacto abrumándola empujó sus caderas contra aquellos dedos varoniles, estrechándolos entre su abundante humedad.

—C-… C-camus…

La voz sofocada supo encausar el desamor a través del placer, volviéndose levemente temblorosa, el peso de su cuerpo insuficiente. Sus rodillas se rindieron y el complaciente amante se separó por unos segundos, rodeándola con un brazo por detrás de la cintura para cerciorarse de su bienestar. Shaina parecía haberse transportado a otro mundo y aquellas lunas se tornaron traslúcidas, sedientas entre el temblor, ascendiendo, perdiéndose con violencia a lo largo del regocijo.

Ante la persistencia mansa de Camus la joven no pudo evitar volverse un manojo de locura, cada cuerda ajustada al nivel preciso de profundidad, de intensidad, y bajo su habilidoso tacto comenzó a ejecutar las notas de aquella danza macabra; la belleza escapándose a través de los pérfidos y femeninos labios directo hacia el infinito, hacia el más allá, un plano superior de placer que le abría las puertas de par en par.

El escorpión nunca se había imaginado en una situación semejante, desconociendo por completo el accionar de quien fue su mejor amigo. El semblante del francés, que se supo caracterizar por su eterna indiferencia, ahora se derretía en la cama mientras acostaba a Shaina a su lado, buscando con toda intención acrecentar aún más el tajo del ardid… El cuerpo de su mujer reaccionaba de una manera que jamás había visto antes, barriendo por el piso con su autoestima, con la idea de que ambos contaban con una química sexual por fuera de la norma: Camus hacía y deshacía a su antojo, escribía sobre ella como si fuese un papel en blanco; habiéndola descubierto perdida en el medio de la tormenta, decidió abrigar sus hinchados y sensibles labios con aún más besos, sediento de su aliento y del sabor de aquella tersa boca, arropando su cuello y la profundidad de su escote.

Y mientras el broche del brassiere se esfumaba bajo el roce del francés, Milo delineó aquellos senos con necesidad, corrompiéndose ante la ambigüedad de su cuerpo y su deseo. La expresión de Shaina en sí misma le provocaba la más irracional de las erecciones, asomándose sin tapujos, como si vida propia tuviese, por sobre lo poco que podía verse de su ropa interior; coronando la pérdida de visión de aquellos pezones dentro de la boca de Camus.

Otra vez orquestando con su cuerpo, a su propio ritmo y semejanza, el tacto se volvió efímero y superficial, esquivo pero a la vez certero: el joven saboreó el rosado tope con cuidado, acariciándolo con los dientes, rodeando los elevados pezones con la entereza de su lengua; aquella venganza varonil llevándose con parsimonia al asomarse con sus dedos dentro de ella, condicionando el gozo a un nivel superior, a un horizonte mucho más voluptuoso y primitivo.

Su rostro brilló, extasiado, al palpar ese instante ardiente en el que su interior volvió a aprisionarlo… Y allí fue que Camus descubrió que los límites a los que Milo se había dedicado habían sido en extremo condicionados, poco satisfactorios: el sexo del escorpión había resultado egoísta e insuficiente para una mujer como ella, que estimulada correctamente estaba demostrando su verdadero potencial ante el arte de la lujuria.

Más aun así, había un detalle que a ella no se le había pasado por alto:

—Camus… ¿por qué no te desvistes? — inquirió, su habla matizada con algo de dificultad.

—No necesito hacerlo... — contestó él, volviendo a colocarse sobre ella. — Tú eres lo único que importa esta noche.

“ _Pero quiero sentirte”_

Rogó. Sólo fueron tres palabras, pero Shaina rogó por placer como jamás lo había hecho, la voz desgarrándosele entre suspiros desbordados.

Ante ese pedido desesperado Camus no pudo evitar volver a fundir su rostro con el de ella, ahogándose entre aquellas conmovidas piernas. A pesar de la enorme prudencia que mostraba, su cuerpo también había hablado: su miembro duro no podía evitar arrimarse contra el palpitante pudor de la joven, quien dirigió sus manos hacia el cierre de esos restrictivos jeans, liberando la erección que Acuario tanto había estado escondiendo.

Pero para su sorpresa, Camus reaccionó de una manera muy diferente a la que esperaba.

Ante la clara insinuación de Shaina el joven se echó hacia atrás enseguida, separándose de ella; y Milo no pudo evitar dejar salir un quejido desesperado, acomodando la cabeza para verlos mejor: quería decirles tantas cosas pero no podía, o mejor dicho ni siquiera quería intentarlo, aquella prenda dentro de su boca no se lo permitía y a duras penas podía tragar la cantidad excesiva de saliva que estaba generando… La bronca ya se le había pasado y aunque el olvido era momentáneo, en ese momento sólo necesitaba aliviarse de alguna manera. No podía hacer más que encomendarse a todos los Dioses, aunque ni por asomo fuese digno de redención.

Shaina se reincorporó unos centímetros, apoyando sus codos contra el colchón. Separó un poco más sus extremidades inferiores y clavó sus ojos en Camus, quien se había retraído vaya a saber bajo qué circunstancias… ¿Qué podría haber salido mal? No estaría sintiendo culpa, ¿o sí…?

— ¿Camus…? — lo llamó ella, algo asustada.

El francés la había escuchado y dejó que su boca se entreabra lentamente, pensativo, pero ninguna respuesta provino de él: había algo que lo estaba molestando en sobremanera, algo que le indicaba que quizás las cosas no estaban saliendo como lo había planeado desde un principio… y es que tratándose de Milo y mundo de la sexualidad, absolutamente ninguna posibilidad podía ser desestimada. El francés acechó al escorpión con una expresión realmente desagradable… Si todo iba a ser así, entonces tendría que subir la apuesta.

—Perdona, Shaina. — musitó sosegado, volviendo a la realidad. —Es que tus manos se sintieron tan bien que no pude evitarlo.

Ante la sonrisa atrevida que ella le dedicó, Camus dejó volar por los aires su corbata y se deshizo de aquella ajustada camisa azul que llevaba, dejándola en el piso, exhibiendo ante la joven su delicado y trabajado cuerpo. El torso del francés no era tan amplio como el de Milo, al igual que su contextura, pero destilaba exquisitez a cada centímetro, invitándola a embarcarse en una experiencia de otro mundo.

—Ven aquí conmigo.

Camus la tomó por la cintura con ambas manos para ayudarla a levantarse más rápidamente, asiéndola contra su abdomen, volviendo a besarla con pasión. Los labios de Shaina se abalanzaron sobre él, e ignorando un sonoro quejido proveniente de Milo, rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del hombre que tanta locura estaba causando sobre su cuerpo. Esta vez no se acobardó: aferrado a ella la dejó sentir al cien por ciento la manifestación de su excitación, mientras que intensificaba el contacto, profundizándolo con pasión.

Otra vez la mano del acuariano se deslizó hacia el sexo de aquella ansiosa mujer, acariciando su espalda al mismo tiempo que se adentraba en ella, estimulando su zona más erógena de manera continua, sin pausar ni cortar el ritmo. Milo no podía creer lo realmente receptiva que se había vuelto Shaina, y entretanto su excitación también se intensificaba al palpar con sus sentidos aquel disfrute, internamente no podía evitar sentirse un idiota por haberla desperdiciado así como si nada.

—Déjate ir otra vez. — pidió Camus entre besos, sintiéndola próxima al clímax. Le dio un fuerte tirón en el labio inferior, luchando por contenerse. —Ahora te daré lo que tanto quieres, pero primero quiero que vuelvas a acabar sólo para mí…

No pudo evitarlo: sus caderas se estremecieron y, producto de la increíble humedad que la cubría, comenzó a ser estimulada por la entereza del dedo del medio de Acuario, el resto de aquella amplia palma acariciándola crudamente hacia arriba, rozando su vientre; y Shaina explotó entre gritos, aferrada a él, su cuerpo entero perdiendo fuerzas producto del nuevo orgasmo.

Jamás había disfrutado tanto, jamás alguien se había dedicado enteramente a ella, a su disfrute. Definitivamente, Camus era un ángel…

—Quiero que te acuestes allí.

…O eso parecía por fuera.

Los ojos de Shaina siguieron el dedo de Acuario, extrañada.

—¿Eh?

—Quiero que te coloques sobre él, en cuatro patas.

Sin saber si obedecer o no se llevó una mano a los labios, temblorosa. Su mirada se encontró con la de Milo y al instante el estómago se le revolvió con violencia, sintiéndose extraña.

—¿P-por qué-

—Vamos a darle un pequeño servicio. — la interrumpió el acuariano, esbozando una perversa sonrisa, muy fuera de su carácter habitual.

No era común que Milo se sintiese incómodo por ser el centro de atención, pero en esa misma ocasión en la cual todo confluiría _justo sobre_ él, su corazón dio un brinco muy diferente al que palpitaba en su erecto miembro. Era una tortura más que justa, pero nunca se hubiese imaginado que Camus realmente se encontraría tan dolido por sus acciones…

Algo dudosa Shaina se acercó a gatas hacia él, intentando por todos los medios no hacer contacto visual con quien aún compartía –al menos de su lado– un vínculo sentimental. Con la respiración enormemente agitada acomodó su cuerpo por arriba del escorpión, de manera que sus rostros no estuviesen cerca, pero sin poder librarse de tocarlo con la cara interna de sus brazos, rodillas y parte de sus muslos.

Camus dejó pasar algunos segundos antes de acercarse, procurando grabar dicha escena en sus recuerdos. Al fin, luego de tantos años de sufrir a su lado, pudo tejer la venganza perfecta… El hecho de destruir a Milo desde adentro, desde lo que más lo definía y echando por el piso lo que más lo identificaba, lo estimulaba aún más que cualquier cuerpo femenino. Lo sentía mucho por Shaina y ojalá no se hiciese ilusiones ni ideas extrañas con él, pero su aparición le había venido como anillo al dedo… No le importaba si salía herida, no tenía nada que ver con él, sólo era el medio con el cual pretendía hacerle entender a Milo lo detestable que era.

Ante la ausencia del francés Shaina elevó un poco más sus nalgas, invitándolo con vergüenza a fundirse dentro de ella.

—Shaina. —la llamó él, continuando de acuerdo a su plan. — Traje protección, ¿quieres que la use?

La pregunta de Camus fue hecha en un momento muy preciso y sabía exactamente qué iba a responder ella. Lo había pensado tanto, había procurado desarmarla de manera que se entregase ciegamente a sus pies… No podía fallar.

—No, quiero sentirte así…

Milo abrió los ojos de par en par, conmocionado. SU Shaina, SU mujer no sólo estaba entregándose a otro sino que le regalaba SU exclusividad, el ardiente tacto de aquella intimidad que sólo él había podido profanar al desnudo. Dejó salir otro fuerte quejido pero esta vez con fiereza, expresando con el cuerpo entero el descontento que lo invadía; y ese fue el calculado momento en el que Camus decidió avanzar dentro de ella, arrancándole un profundo gemido de entre sus asustados labios.

El cuerpo de Shaina continuaba tenso gracias a la cercanía del escorpión, pero no era ajeno a los movimientos feroces que Camus atizaba en su sexo: si bien durante la previa se había mantenido tranquilo, al momento de la penetración terminó por convertirse en todo un tigre, deshonrándola hasta lo más profundo sin pausa alguna.

Aferrado a las caderas de aquella mujer, Acuario se aseguró de que no quedase ni un solo centímetro de su interior sin ser penetrado. Tenía que marcarla lo más violentamente posible, debía asegurarse de que Shaina se moldease bajo el calor de su miembro, de que cada vez que pensase en Milo no pudiese evitar recordarlo a él, a la atención que le brindó cuando su cuerpo más dolía… En definitiva, borraría al escorpión de su cuerpo, y borraría para siempre el designio inmoral de Milo, inhabilitándolo ante el disfrute sexual.

Pero incluso alguien tan frío y calculador como él tenía un punto de quiebre.

Sumido en aquel vaivén de odio, Camus subió una de sus manos hasta la nuca de la joven, enredando sus dedos entre los cabellos verdes de Shaina y tironeando su cabeza hacia arriba. Estaba disfrutándolo demasiado, quizás mucho más de lo que alguien con su inteligencia hubiese previsto desde un principio...

...De alguna manera no estaba siendo suficiente.

El desastre se perfilaba inminente.

—Míralo. — exigió él, poseído por la bronca que había estado acumulando. —Míralo, quiero que lo mires fijamente mientras disfrutas, mientras te lleno de mí.

El agarre era tan fuerte que la joven no pudo evitar abrir los ojos, y con los cuencos repletos de lágrimas se encontró con la arrepentida mirada de Milo irrumpiéndola. El escorpión libraba una batalla en su interior y no pudo evitar buscar ayuda en ella, quizás de la manera más patética, elevando como podía sus caderas para rozarla aunque sea unos milímetros.

Pero no. No podía flaquear ahora.

Ella también lo había elegido, ella había decidido llevar a cabo su propia venganza, no iba a aflojar cuando faltaba tan poco para terminar. El rostro de Shaina se vio provisto de fuerza y continuó juzgando a Milo con aquellos verdes luceros de odio, de rencor, de humillación; a la vez que intentó como pudo arquear su cuerpo hacia arriba, cortando cualquier posibilidad de que el escorpión pudiese auto complacerse.

Ahora que contaba con toda su atención sincronizó sus movimientos con los de Camus, decidida a disfrutar hasta el último segundo. Su garganta se transformó en la ejecución del deleite y sus labios expresaron la entrega, apretándose con vehemencia sobre él, arrebatándole hasta la última gota de miseria. Acuario dejó salir en aquella recóndita oscuridad años enteros de tristeza, de padecimiento, de resguardada inconformidad; y las lágrimas se le disolvieron entre dicha pegajosa adultez, aunque no lo quisiera, creando un vínculo unido por algo más que un sincero sentimiento de rabia; un contrato que no tendría fin, sellado con el invisible remanente de sus desgracias.

La erección disminuyó lentamente en su interior y al Camus quitarla, aquella extenuada doncella desfalleció hacia un costado: había sido demasiado para una sola noche. Y en el ínterin en el que sus ojos se apagaban, llegó a divisar el acongojado rostro de aquel hombre al que supo amar con locura, aquel hombre en quien había confiado, aquel que la llevó hasta ese punto en el cual terminó perdiendo todo límite de moralidad.

Shaina pudo palpar con su propio cuerpo, aún elevado hasta el máximo sentido, el sórdido vacío que la esperaría al despertar.

Al igual que Milo, ahora ni siquiera era digna de la soledad.

 

 


	3. Epílogo

Milo cerró los ojos: el sol se colaba entre las rendijas de la persiana. Quemaba. Era temprano aún, y aunque no había dormido sabía que llamaría.

Otro día más sin Shaina y nada tenía más sentido, exceptuando la maldita canción que se repetía en su cabeza, hasta el hartazgo.

Hoy tampoco había vuelto pero igual la habitación olía a sexo, a un momento olvidado y recluido bajo el desazón de su ausencia.

_“Escribo mi propia historia y sólo vivo para recordar-“_

—¿Hola…? — la garganta reseca lo traicionó, entrecortándose al atender la llamada.

Allí estaba. Otra vez, del otro lado del teléfono, la respiración agitada de Shaina lo saludaba y su mueca se movió hacia arriba. Creyó oír algo del otro lado, quizás su mente inventaba voces, palabras, un atisbo de disculpas para resguardarse a sí misma, a su debilitada voluntad.

—Shai, mi vida… ¿Estás ahí?

Como era usual no había respuesta alguna. Colgó. Milo se volvió a echar en la cama, ansioso, expectante… Su mente divagando en los recuerdos, percibiendo la entrega de quien supo ser su mujer, porque no eran solo alucinaciones auditivas: Shaina estaba del otro lado y quien sostenía el teléfono no era _precisamente_ ella.

_“Para recordar que al final soy el único que se percata de mí, y todas las voces que escucho son ecos de mi deseo.”_

Otra vez, otra vez esa canción… No podía tolerarla.

Volvió a responder, casi como si atendiese a una propia necesidad de arrancarse constantemente el alma del cuerpo.

—¿Shaina…?

_“Impotente me enfrento a mi soledad e impotente lo echo en cara, como si me desgarrase en-”_

—Te extraño… Déjame escucharte.

El celular rebotó sobre la cama con un sonido pausado, seco, y mediante el altavoz activado el pedido de Milo llegó a oídos de Camus.

—Ya lo oíste. — pudo percibir muy claramente del otro lado. — Esta vez déjalo disfrutar un poco más, Shaina.

Los ojos se le rebalsaron de lágrimas y la melodía burlona en su interior se vio amplificada por los gemidos de quien supo ser su mujer: era evidente que se había estado conteniendo, quizás atada, en un plano muy inconsciente, a lo que fueron sus cortos recuerdos. Pero su voz ya no reflejaba odio ni rencor, si no el más obsceno placer.

Camus lo había hecho _muy_ bien.

—A-ah… Ah…

El escorpión se lamentó. Se lamentó como nunca, restringido por la maldita erección que comenzaba a levantarse de sólo registrar el timbre de aquella femenina voz raspándole los oídos y la indecencia.

_“Como si me desgarrase en miles de pedazos para arrastrarme en miles de direcciones, pero no sostengo tu mano lo suficientemente firme y escapo-“_

Pero aun así, aun cuando Camus sabía que los tenía a ambos en la palma de su mano, no pensaba darle alivio. La llamada se cortó al mismo tiempo en el que Milo intentaba deshacerse de sus pantalones, patéticamente, para desagotar su infortunio; dejando entrever lo que había terminado por convertirse en un mar de lástima, un acto de abandono a la par de sus recuerdos.

Los ojos de Shaina con los que se encontró esa noche sólo mostraban oscuridad: él los había arruinado.

Los ojos de Shaina impuros, huecos, desangrados en la malicia, en el rencor, y no había sanidad que aguantase las puñaladas al corazón que sentía cada vez que los rememoraba, cada vez que instintiva e insistentemente tocaban la puerta a su pecho, a lo que alguna vez había sido su hombría y ego.

En cada video diario que recibía por parte de ellos podía comprobar la degeneración, la pérdida de sentido, el abandono de su mujer, de su Shaina, de la única persona a la que realmente amó y dio por sentado como el tremendo imbécil que era.

Era su culpa, él la estaba matando.

_“Y escapo en falsos sueños, deseando sentarme en lugares ocupados, siempre buscando la gloria que es estar contigo…”_

Otra vez Shaina se corrompía bajo su tacto, empotrada por su mejor amigo en todo tipo de situaciones, Milo entendiendo realmente cuál era el regalo del francés…

Camus lo hacía mejor que él, según Shaina.

La llenaba por completo, la tocaba como ella siempre había deseado, o eso decía.

Una y otra y otra y otra vez adentro, todo el día, incluso cuando no estaba presente físicamente, reiterándose en su imaginación, en el suspiro de su propia piel, cada poro grabado a fuego con su esencia, con el descontrol y el odio que Camus destilaba, convirtiéndola en un cadáver de fácil acceso, repugnante, vicioso vestigio de mujer.

Y mientras Milo volvía a repetir el instante en el cual el rostro de su amada era cubierto en blanco hervor, otra vez sus orbes se entornaban hacia adentro, desangrándose en tristeza, su propia hombría patéticamente húmeda y activa.

Otra mañana más quedaba atrás y las lágrimas decoraban sus mejillas: había arruinado la presencia más pura que alguna vez hubiese existido en este mundo.

Al momento de involucrarse con Camus, Shaina cometería el peor error de su existencia... Había vendido su alma al mismísimo Diablo, a quien cuyo odio motivaba la sola razón de vivir, inescrupuloso, dispuesto a quitarle por completo su esencia sin ningún tipo de culpa.

Nuevamente cantaba. Cantaba a viva voz, sediento de ella, acompañado de la patética melodía del engaño, empujado por el grito sordo de su amor, de aquel “amor” transformado que Camus le regalaría día a día, minuto a minuto, segundo a segundo de su mísera existencia. Lo haría pacientemente para que no olvide, para arruinar a Milo para siempre a través del sufrimiento de quien, estaba convencido, era el único amor del escorpión.

Sí, Camus lo había hecho _muy_ bien y se deleitaría en ese vaivén constante, ante el manejo de la vida y la muerte de dos simples e ingenuos mortales.

_“…Siempre buscando la gloria que es estar contigo, pero sólo encontré la ridícula soledad.”_

Sin embargo, jamás sería suficiente y Shaina se perpetuaría engañada en lo que, quería creer, era su propia justicia.

Y Acuario sonrió, omnipotente, al palpar en su espíritu el dolor de la desgracia: ya había comenzado.

Bienvenido sea el vacío ante el encierro de tu carne y soledad.


End file.
